El beso de la victoria
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Si algo quiere Caradoc en esta vida es un beso de Dorcas, pero ella siempre se lo niega. Alega que si le besa a él, se volverá alguien temerario, y Dorcas no quiere. Prefiere que termine la guerra para darle el beso de la victoria.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

* * *

**El beso de la victoria**

_Agosto de mil novecientos setenta y nueve_.

Están entrenando en el cuartel. Como de costumbre, son los dos únicos que se quedan hasta altas horas, los que emplean más tiempo, los que agotan todas las fuerzas, los que al día siguiente vuelve a tener las pilas cargadas y listas para volver a quedarse hasta tarde, como si fueran invencibles, quizás esa creencia tenía que ver con la juventud que presentaban. Jóvenes que piensan que nunca van a morir. Que pueden burlar a la muerte. Que han hecho un pacto con el diablo que les dará la vida eterna. La eterna juventud.

Dorcas Meadowes es posiblemente la bruja más notable de toda la Orden del Fenix, sin contar a magos como Albus Dumbledore o Alastor Moody. No. Dorcas era notable si se tenía en cuenta su juventud. La joven, morena de pelo indomable y ojos color cielo que conquistaban a muchos y eran la perdición de otros tantos, haría pocos meses que había salido de Hogwarts, como la segunda persona que siempre se quedaba junto a ella sin importar que día fuese o si tenía cosas que hacer.

Caradoc Dearborn, tiene el pelo castaño y muy rizado, alto y con los ojos marrones, puede que no sea tan notable en el campo del duelo como ella, pero no por ello menos eficientes o con menos ganas. Estaba cautivado por la joven. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía. Pero no podía negar que se encontraba tan hechizado por ella que la había seguido hasta la Orden del Fénix. Pondría su vida en peligro por ella cuantas veces hicieran falta.

Se conocieron en Hogwarts durante el primer año, cuando la guerra era para ellos algo que ocurría lejos y que no les afectaba, o al menos, no de primera mano. Esa guerra, que siempre se decían, terminaría antes de que se dieran cuenta, terminaría antes de que ellos se graduaran. Sin embargo no ocurrió de ese modo ni por asomo.

Él acababa de entrar en Gryffindor y tenía una curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba más propia de un hijo de muggles que de un sangre limpia como él era. Ella había sido seleccionada a Hufflepuff, mestiza y siendo como un imán para los desastres que la acompañaría durante toda su vida. Se conocieron cuando Caradoc evitó que Dorcas cayera por las escaleras al estar demasiado pendiente de la conversación que estaban teniendo dos cuadros.

De eso han pasado siete años, ahora son un hombre y una mujer hechos y derechos que saben que el peligro está más cerca de lo que creían cuando eran niños. Ya no juegan hasta la extenuación, ahora entrenan hasta no les quedan más fuerzas, le entran agujetas en todo el cuerpo. Como en aquel momento.

Ambos estaban cansados, consecuencias de asistir al entrenamiento oficial y luego al suyo personal, pero seguían entrenando, se seguían lazando hechizos. Se seguían desafiando como si el otro fuera el verdadero enemigo. Deben de hacerlo de ese modo si desean avanzar con su destreza. Llegados a cierto punto del entrenamiento, Dorcas le lanzó un hechizo más fuerte que los anteriores, ¿o será que Caradoc está ya demasiado cansado como para poder esquivarlo o realizar un hechizo protector? El resultado es lógico y Caradoc acaba siendo lanzado por los aires hasta que toca el suelo, lanzando un gruñido de frustración. Eso no lo había visto venir y le hiere en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

—¡Caradoc!—Rápidamente, Dorcas corre hacia él hasta quedar a su lado, arrodillada, con gesto preocupado. No hay nadie en el cuartel, por lo que desea que no sea nada grave.

Verla allí, preocupada por él, hace que el orgullo de Caradoc se recupere, porque ha merecido la pena volar por los aires, por lo que le sonríe dejando atrás cualquier gruñido que hubiera podido proferir antes.

El joven de cabello castaño termina de incorporarse y mira a los lados, luego clava la mirada en la chica de cabellos morenos que intenta levantarle del suelo, aunque no pueda con su peso. Todo lo que tiene de fuerza mágica le falta de fuerza muscular.

—Por Merlín, Dorcas, cada día te superas—Dice el joven mago lanzando un suspiro mientras se sienta en el suelo cruzándose de piernas.

La morena imita su gesto, sentándose frente a él y comprobando que esté todo correcto en el cuerpo del chico que no tenga nada roto, él solo la mira maravillado como en otras ocasiones, como siempre.

—¿Sabes que este sería el momento apropiado para besarnos? Yo herido, tú preocupada por mí...—Deja caer como en múltiples ocasiones anteriores, porque cuando compite con Dorcas, siempre acaba tirado por los suelos. Ninguno de los dos se acostumbra. Ella ya debería de saber que él tiene el cuerpo de metal y que no tiene porque preocuparse, pero cuando se trata de Caradoc siempre se preocupa.

Pero de lo único que se ha acostumbrado es ha esos comentarios, por lo que ya no se altera ni un pelo. Está demasiado a que le lance hasta proposiciones mucho más indecentes como para que aquellos osados comentarios perturben la tranquila que destila siempre.

—Creo que te has golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza—Le asegura afirmando con la cabeza, mientras le da con los nudillos en el cráneo, como para comprobar si de verdad hay algo dentro.

Él simplemente niega con la cabeza sonriendo. Suspirando. Pensando cuando la morena dejara de ser tan cabezota. Pensando que los Hufflepuff no son cabezotas. Leales, trabajadores, honrados, sí, todas esas cosas, pero no cabezotas. Y piensa que a Dorcas le pega ser cabezota. Porque cuando la conoció era una jovencita que no era capaz ni de responder cualquier ataque de aquellos que la llamaban sangre sucia y por los que Caradoc se lió a golpes en muchas ocasiones. Aquellos con los que ahora se enfrenta.

La joven ha crecido, ha ganado fortaleza y confianza en si misma. Tantas cosas que le faltaban con once, doce y hasta trece años. Y el castaño quiere pensar que él ha sido el causante de tal evolución en ella, y que por ello, también le ha pegado la cabezonería que esa. Esa cabezonería que le hace no rendirse en cuanto se trata de la morena.

—Dorcas, voy enserio cuando te digo que no quiero morir sin tener un beso tuyo.—El humor que se encuentra casi permanente en el joven, en aquellos momentos es una seriedad que sorprende a la chica, y le hace enmudecer, apartar la mirada, pero sigue estando tranquila cuando Caradoc toma una de sus manos para acariciarla. Es lo máximo que ella le deja hacer.

—Razón de más para no besarte.—Han tenido esa conversación más de una vez y de dos y el chico se sabe el discurso de memoria, pero no la interrumpe en ningún momento—De este modo tendrá una razón para seguir viviendo. ¿Quién me asegura que si te beso ahora no te convertirás en una persona temeraria que ya puede morir tranquila? No quiero perderte—Se cruza de brazos apartando la mano de él, como si aquel gesto pudiera lograr que sus defensas cayeran, ladeando el rostro. A veces sus gestos son demasiado aniñados como para tratarse de una de las mejores duelistas de su generación

—¿Entonces voy a tener que luchar por un beso tuyo?—Alza una ceja, medio confuso. No sabe en que piensa Dorcas, nunca sabe en qué puede estar pensando en ningún momento es otra de las cosas, de entre las cientos que tiene, que enamora al chico.

No sabe si con tal frase corresponde sus sentimientos, si de verdad se preocupa por él como para dejarle los pies en la tierra y no hacer que su cabeza vague por las nubes por haberla conquistado o por el contrario los rechaza, de una forma elegante, eso hay que decirlo. No sabe si está diciendo que prefieren que le maten antes de besarle. No sabe si solo lo dice por cumplir. Pero lo que sabe es que moriría porque la morena le besara. Que pudieran mostrarse como otras parejas de la Orden. Sabe que envidia a los demás.

Pero luego lo piensa mejor y sabe que la espera valdrá la pena. Porque es Dorcas, y por ella esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

—Será un beso de la victoria—Dorcas le da un beso en la mejilla antes de levantase y caminar hacia la entrada despacio, será el único beso que le dará a Caradoc de momento. Debe de mantenerse en su postura de no besarle, no darle un incentivo para que ambos ganen la guerra. Darle una esperanza, y dársela a si misma.

Observa como camina hacia la salida, se queda perdido en el andar de sus piernas. Agradece que sea verano para observar las piernas desnudas de ella, son largas, ¿o es que desde su perspectiva le parecen más largas? Sube por ellas hasta llegar al trasero. Aunque Dorcas lo niegue, es una maldita presumida que mueve las caderas y hace que el chico se pierda en el vaivén de su cintura. Aunque también se le viene a la mente el pensamiento de que tal gesto es sólo por él. Le gusta ese pensamiento.

—Entonces la victoria me sabrá mucho más dulce—Es capaz de murmura, aunque ella le ha escuchado porque la oye reír.

Antes de salir, dando por terminado aquel entrenamiento y aquella conversación, se vuelve al joven que sigue sentado en el suelo, No se ha movido ni un ápice salvo por que esta vez tiene una mano en la mejilla, acariciándose el lugar en la que le ha besado

—Espero que llegue pronto, porque yo tampoco quiero morirme sin besarte.


End file.
